Field of Roses
by Everhardt
Summary: This is where I will be posting my Black Rose One-Shots.


**Story Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

It was a dark and cold night in Remnant. In a small street of Vale, away from the street lamps, where the only light came from the shattered moon, a young maiden was rushing home. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest over a white sleeveless shirt and shorts as well as black low-heeled boots. The black bow sitting on top of her head blew in the wind as she ran, clutching a book to her chest. Suddenly, she slammed into something, just barely managing to catch her balance before falling onto the ground. She looked up to see a figure in a black suit and hat with red sunglasses looming over her. Frightened, she took a few steps back, only to stumble into another obstacle. She looked back to see another man who looked exactly like the first.

"All alone in a small, dark alley at night? Honestly, did your parents not teach you anything, little girl?"

The girl backed away from him as well. "I-I don't want any trouble."

"Well, that's too bad," the first man said as he yanked the book from her hands. "Because we do!"

"No! Give me back my book!" She desperately tried to take it back from them as they just evilly.

"Hey!" The three of them turned to see a mysterious figure that had suddenly appeared in the alley. They were completely covered by a red hooded cloak, though, judging by their voice, it was a girl. "She told you to give it back!"

"What?! You want some, too?"

"Give her back the book, and there won't be any trouble."

"Well, then, that makes it easy."

"Yeah, trouble is what we're all about."

The two men then began walking towards the hooded girl, but as they got closer, she vanished in a flurry of rose petals, only to appear again in front of the black haired girl. "Here you go," she said as she handed her the book. "Now, excuse me." With that, the hooded girl rushed back towards the two bullies and drop kicked one of them, sending him flying back.

"Damnit!" The other man shouted as he watched his friend fly. "Get her!"

Suddenly, more suited seemed to just jump out of the shadows and charged at the hooded girl. The girl spread her arms, revealing the black corset, battle-skirt and boots underneath, then pulled some kind of red object from behind her back. The object then expanded into a massive scythe. As the first henchman approached, she hit him with the backside of the scythe, knocking him out. She then started slashing away at the other henchmen, managing to knock them out without killing them.

In no time flat, she had defeated all the henchmen. The first mugger was staring at her furiously. "Curse you, mysterious heroine! I will be back!" With that, he ran off into the night.

The hooded girl then walked over to the black haired girl. "Are you alright, fair maiden?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you, mysterious heroine! How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, no! I do not require any reward! I help people because it is right!"

The black-haired girl clutched her book tighter to her chest. "My hero!" She threw herself against the heroine, staring into the deep, silver eyes staring at her from the darkness underneath the hood. "Please!" She said as her face inched closer to the hero's. "At least tell me the name of my savior."

The hooded girl cupped her cheek as she slowly closed the distance between their lips. "I am..."

 **(**)**

"Ruby."

Ruby let out a shriek so loud, she swore it would've shattered the windows. Dropping her pen onto the desk, she whirled around to look up at Blake's amused face.

"B-blake! H-h-ho-h-ho-h-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to read everything you just wrote."

Ruby buried her hands into the palms of her hands and let out a pitiful squeal.

"Aww, poor baby. Don't be upset." Blake said as she tousled Ruby's hair. "I thought it was cute."

Ruby looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really," Blake said as she leaned down to be on eye level with Ruby. "That was... a real Ruby thing to do."

"And... that's a good thing?"

Blake pecked her forehead. "A very good thing." They looked into each others eyes and giggled. "Come on, Ruby," Blake said as she gently pulled her girlfriend up. "It's almost dinnertime."

"Right. And Blake."

"Yeah?"

Ruby gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

 **(**)**

Ruby and Blake were sitting on Blake's bed, reading a book together, when Weiss came into the room.

"Hey, Blake. Professor Port just approached me. Apparently, you forgot to turn in your paper on Grimm pack behavior."

"Oh no! I forgot! Hang on!" Blake quickly pulled out her bag from under the bed and rummaged around in it before grabbing her paper. "Got it! Be right back!" With that, she was gone.

Ruby was about to turn her attention back to the book when she noticed something. A small black book had apparently fallen out of Blake's bag when she pulled out her paper. Ruby picked the book up and started leafing through it. Everything inside was hand-written. A diary or something. Ruby wanted to put it pack, but then she remembered how Blake had read her story. _I'm sure there's no harm in just reading a little._ She flipped through the pages until she reached the last entry.

" _When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark dungeon."_

 _Oh, not a diary. A story._

 **(**)**

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark dungeon. Her wrists had been tied over her head and a piece of rope had been placed in her mouth as a gag. When she looked down, she realized she was completely naked. She looked up at the sound of the door opening to see the black haired faunus ninja that knocked her out enter.

Closing the door behind her, the ninja slowly approached her. "Now then, my pretty," she said as she gently ran a finger up Ruby's side. "Will you tell me where you hid the scroll?"

Ruby just stared into her amber eyes defiantly.

"Good. I was hoping we would do this the hard way." She then reached behind her back. "The very hard way."

 **(**)**

"Now _that's_ a katana!"

"RUBY! NO!"

Ruby jumped up and looked over at Blake. Her face was a deep red and wore an expression of absolute mortification.

"Blake! I'm sorry! I saw the book had fallen out of your bag so I picked it up and then I saw it was some sort of diary so I meant to put it back then I remembered how you read my story so I figured..."

"Alright," Weiss interrupted. "Clearly, I don't want to be a part of whatever is going on here, so I'm going to leave."

As Weiss exited the room, Blake walked over to Ruby and took the book from her. She then took a deep breath before speaking. "You're right, Ruby. I did read your story without your permission. You had every right to read this. But, still..."

"I know. What you wrote was... quite different from what I wrote."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I know I shouldn't be writing about you like that. It's just, when I think about you, I simply..."

"I get it."

Blake stared at Ruby aghast. "You do?"

"Sure. You were writing to express your feelings. I was doing the same thing with my story. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You really think so?"

"Blake," Ruby took her hands into her own. "You are a wonderful, kind and passionate woman and your story clearly reflects that. Well, more the passion than the kindness, but still. You're writing reflects who you are as a person. That's why I could never hate anything you write."

Blake's mouth twitched upward into a smile and her amber eyes were glistening. She pulled Ruby closer and pressed her lips against hers. Nestling herself into Ruby, she took a moment to just enjoy the embrace. "I love you, Ruby."

Ruby smiled happily. "I love you, too, Blake.


End file.
